The journey back to Spirit World
by amskitty214
Summary: The rating is for romance...lol. Chihiro waits a year patiently for Haku to come back. Does he? Read and find out. I suck at summaries. Lol. Enjoy. CH
1. Chihiro's new life so far

I do not own Spirited Away or it's characters. Hayou Miazaki does, that genius. Enjoy!  
  
"Do you promise that we will meet again?" Chihiro anxiously asked. "I promise." Haku said reassuringly. "No go, and don't look back until you pass through the tunnel." Chihiro slid her hand slowly out of his, and ran off towards her parents. She tempted the urge to look back, but restrained herself, and went to her parents' calls. They walked through the tunnel, only to find that their car was dusty and covered in leaves, and the place where they had parked had grown to look like a forest.  
  
Chihiro shook her head to get rid of that saddened image. She had been in school now for a year, and had had her eleventh birthday a few months after she left Spirit World. She had not yet gone back, trusting in Haku's word. The school bell rang, shaking her out of her thoughts of the boy she had fallen in love with a year before. She walked out of the classroom, but her teacher, Mr. Jumiki, called her to his desk. "Chihiro, you have been daydreaming in class all year so far. I know you are a smart girl, but you are very quiet. Is there anything wrong? Everything you tell me will be kept confidential, but if you would be more comfortable speaking with a female adult, Mrs. Getsaga is very nice and understanding. And she's a counselor, so she'll be fired if she repeats anything you say to her, unless you inform her that she can. So is there anything?" Mr. Jumiki finished, and looked at her with his understanding brown eyes. Chihiro thought for a moment, and finally said, "Mr. Jumiki, I know that this is kind of weird, but I cannot tell anything about what I think about all day. You may not understand, but I cannot tell anybody. I'm sorry if I bother you during class, I'll try to stay focused." Chihiro bowed slightly, and walked towards the door. In the past year, Chihiro had not changed much. She had cut her dark brown hair every time it grew an inch, so she could keep it the same length for when she saw Haku. Nothing else had changed, except her clothes, but she had bought the same white shirt with the green stripe and coral-colored shorts in bigger sizes, because she loved the memories that she had had when she wore that outfit. Her sparkly pink rubber band that No-Face and Bou and that Yu-Bird had made for her hadn't broke yet, thankfully, and she wore everyday with her ponytail. She hadn't yet made any friends, and intended not to. Making friends meant opening up, and Chihiro wasn't ready to open up to anyone. Her trip to Spirit World had taken it's toll, and to her it felt like just yesterday Haku had held her hands while falling through the air, on the way back to the bathhouse. Sitting under a tree in her front yard of her house, Chihiro looked up and down the street. This was her routine everyday since she had moved into the new house. Ever since she made that promise with Haku, she waited for him everyday. Her parents had not known what went on in Spirit World, and didn't even know they were there. Chihiro had not talked much to her parents, yet they continued to ask her about why she had run off that day. She said nothing, and only answered questions like, "Do you have any homework?" or "How was school?".  
While sitting here thinking and imagining when Haku comes and gets her, Chihiro is unaware that she is being watched. But by who? How do y'all like it? Please leave some reviews! Thanks for all who enjoyed so far! 


	2. Chihiro and Haku's meeting

Haku watched Chihiro from behind a tree, watching her looking around with a slightly desperate look on her face. He felt kinda bad, because he thought that she was probably looking for him. Ever since that promise, Haku worked so he could be set free from Yubaba. She had given him a break because he had been working so hard, so he came into the human world.  
He moved slightly, but Chihiro noticed the noise that the dried grass that he had rustled made. She looked in that direction, and got up and began walking. He held his breath, half wanting her not to find him. Too late.  
"Ha.Ha.Haku?" Chihiro voiced out slowly, as if her eyes were playing a trick on her. She reached her hand up and touched his stunned face, and shook him out of his stupor.  
He reached up and took her hand in his. "Chihiro, I have finally got to keep my end of the promise." He took her captured hand to his mouth and kissed her palm lightly.  
Chihiro shivered, having finally seen him again. "Oh Haku! I've missed you so much!" She flung herself at him, and almost knocked him over.  
Haku put his arms lightly around her, and hugged her. "I've missed you too." He said, tightening his grip around her.  
Chihiro started to cry. He was aware of this, and asked her why she was crying. "I've been so worried that something happened to you!" Chihiro cried, hugging him tighter. "You've been worried? About me?" Haku asked, slightly surprised by the girl's show of affection. She broke away, and looked up at him with a tearstained face. "Haku, how's everything been in the spirit world? How are you? How is ovaa-chan? How is Lin? How is Kamajii? How is everybody?" Chihiro asked him impatientently. Haku was caught off guard and looked at her in surprise. "Whoa! Ok, Lin is fine, I'm ok, Kamajii is fine, Yubaba is as fine as ever, Bou is great, and Spirit World hasn't had any humans. Yubaba suspects that it's because.our.love.is the seal to Spirit World." Haku said, and looked at her and had a slight blush on his face.  
Chihiro looked up at him seriously, and also had a slight blush on her face. She immediately jumped a foot away from him in embarrassment. Haku just looked away with his eyes closed.  
"Chihiro.," Haku said quietly. "Chihiro, do you want to come back to Spirit World?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled as he smiled back. "Sen. Well, let's go then." He motioned for her to follow him. Chihiro shook her head. "Hmm?" He said.  
"My parents.they don't even know who you are." She said. Haku thought for a moment.  
"Well, then, let me go meet your parents. I know they don't remember Spirit World, but I can set a charm that makes it seem like time slows down, and to humans-besides you- it will seem like we are gone for the length of time as a date. They will think I took you on a date, ne?" Haku smiled, and Chihiro smiled at his cunning. They walked towards Chihiro's house.  
  
Ok, please leave some reviews! Next chapter coming right up! Im sorry if they are short, but I'm trying to make each chapter one page long! 


	3. Meet the Parents

Haku and Chihiro walked towards her house. Haku had his arm around Chihiro's shoulders, and she had a slight blush on her face.  
I'm only eleven! I can't believe I'm in love! Chihiro thought.  
They reached the house. Chihiro sighed, and opened the door and ushered Haku inside.  
"Haku, wait here, I'll go get them." Chihiro walked up the stairs, stealing one last glance at Haku as she reached the top.  
She walked to their room, and opened the door. Her dad was apparently using their bathroom, and her mom was applying make-up at her vanity. "Mom? Is it okay if I have a boyfriend?" Chihiro asked, quite calmly.  
Her mother turned around. "Of course, honey. But you do know that boys at this age are quite stupid about decisions? I just want you happy, honey. You are so morose all of the time." Her mother finished, smiling at Chihiro.  
"There's someone I want you to meet, mom. His name is-"  
"Haku." Haku stood at the doorway. Her mother seemed quite moved about this boy, because he was not like the boys that she had passed on the streets and seen in Chihiro's school. He was much more polite looking, and had cleanly cut hair, and dressed properly, unlike the 'punks' that roamed schools and the streets.  
"Mom? Is there a reason you are staring?" Chihiro asked curiously. Her mother turned her gaze from Haku to Chihiro.  
"Haku, is it?" Haku nodded, she continued, "You seem so.familiar. Are you from Chihiro's school?" She asked.  
"Well, I was just transferred to Tokyo from Ryuuki-Taiga." Haku said, thinking of the place where he was supposed to be from. Chihiro sighed inwardly that he had come up with something.  
Her mother seemed to be pleased that he came from such a highly respected part of Japan. Haku glanced at Chihiro, and saw her on the edge of tears; her eyes were brimming with the liquid. He placed his arm around her shoulders, and she seemed to blush.  
"Haku, I expect you wanted to ask me if you could date my daughter?" Her mother seemed to read his mind; his actor mind.  
He nodded, and her mother smiled. Just then, Chihiro's dad came out of the bathroom, and looked from his wife to Haku with his arm around Chihiro.  
"What's going on here? Why does this.oddly familiar stranger have his arm around my daughter?" He seemed shocked, and Chihiro almost laughed because she knew Haku so well, and she never actually considered him a stranger.  
"Chihiro has a boyfriend, dear." Her mother said. "His name is Haku, and he is from Ryuuki-Taiga." She smiled. Haku and Chihiro watched as they talked.  
"Mom, Haku and I are going to go now." Chihiro waved goodbye to her parents, and she and Haku walked down the stairs and out the door.  
As they walked, Chihiro's parents watched them out the window. Chihiro and Haku walked and laughed at something, her parents couldn't hear.  
"Sen, your parents are watching us. Don't look, they don't think we know." Haku and Chihiro both laughed, and continued to walk.  
"They make such a cute couple, honey. Haku and Chihiro.Do you think that Haku is very familiar? He acts like he's met Chihiro before.I know I've seen him somewhere. Maybe I was dreaming it." Her mother frowned and tried to think. "If it was a dream, it sure looked real. I remember Haku and Chihiro holding hands and Chihiro running towards us. Then I woke up. What do you remember?" She asked her husband. She hadn't noticed that he had went back into the bathroom minutes before, not listening to her.  
  
That's it for chapter 3, more coming up! Hope you have enjoyed it so far, and hope you leave reviews!! 


	4. Back to Spirit World

They walked up the hill, past the little shrines, past the creepy statue, and finally reached the tunnel. Chihiro slowly walked towards the tunnel entrance. Haku let her recapture her memories, and left her to her reminiscing.  
"Haku.I didn't know that this would be so hard, coming back here. Will everyone remember me?" Chihiro whispered.  
"That, I don't know. I know Yubaba knows who you are, so if everyone else forgot, they can't harm you unless you truly upset Yubaba before you left last time. Anyway, I'll be with you, so I won't let anyone do anything." Haku reassured her. Chihiro grabbed his hand and led him inside the tunnel, her eyes wide the whole time.  
"Haku, is anything changed?" She asked.  
"See for yourself." He replied and gestured for her to look in front of her. She closed her eyes tight at the end of the tunnel, and she opened them when she smelled food.  
Everything is the same.But will they remember me? Do I still have to hold my breath on the bridge? Chihiro thought. Haku looked at her, and they moved forward.  
Chihiro took in the beautiful sight of the bathhouse before her. The rushing water, the bridge, the high steps.Everything was the same. Sadly, she felt changed.  
"Haku, while we are here, call me Sen, ok?" Haku nodded. "Well let's go." Chihiro pulled him forward and in front of the bridge.  
The sun started to set, and the lamps started to light. Chihiro was close to tears, because this was where she was when she first came to the bathhouse, first lost her parents, first met Haku.  
Suddenly, chattering could be heard, and tons of different kinds of Spirits started to move forth onto the bridge. Chihiro could hear the calls of the Luna.  
"Welcome! Nice for you to come! Welcome! Welcome!"  
"Let's go. I'll risk not holding my breath." Chihiro smiled and they walked onto the bridge.  
Everyone started running frantically about, screaming that there is a human in Spirit World. Chihiro giggled and Haku smiled. They both were hit with a wave of deja'vu. This had all happened before, but then, Haku was still being controlled and Chihiro was scared and confused.  
"Everyone! Calm down, Sen is back!" Haku yelled, and everyone gradually calmed and continued to cross and leave the bridge. Haku turned into his dragon form and Chihiro rode him to her former room. She had forgot that his blood splattered the walls so the room had been deserted. She looked sadly at the dried blood. Haku's blood. Haku looked around the room. He had been unaware that he destroyed this room because he was half unconscious. He transformed back to his human form, and walked around.  
"Chihiro, let's go see Yubaba. She's waiting for us."  
"Hai." Chihiro said, and Haku transformed into his dragon form once again, and Chihiro rode him to Yubaba's room.  
There, he turned back into a human form.  
"Haku, I was expecting you a- Sen? I never thought I'd see you again. So what brought you back?" Yubaba said, pretending not to be surprised. Truly, the old witch had not wanted Sen to leave in the first place, but decided not to ruin her reputation. Sen had made some dramatic changes in the people of the bathhouse. She had also taken on one of the biggest customers that ever came to the bathhouse; a river spirit. River spirits rarely came to the bathhouse (besides Haku, he's an exception).  
"Yes Yubaba?" Haku said.  
"I have made a change of plans. Show Sen to the new Luna room, seeing as you ruined their last one. Lin should be in the new one, tidying up. I assume Sen will be working again?" Yubaba directed this last question towards Chihiro.  
She looked at Yubaba and Haku saw a ghost of a smile flicker across Chihiro's face. Sen smiled and said, "Of course! I can't wait to start working again! But first can I pay Bou a visit?" Yubaba scowled and then nodded, and Sen ran to Bou's room.  
It was as messy as it had always been. The huge pile of pillows in the corner, toys and pillows strewn over the cushiony floor. Suddenly, the pile of pillows started to tremble, and then the giant baby Bou sprang out towards Sen.  
"Sen! I knew you would come back!" Bou screamed. Sen's face lit up in a smile, and she lunged at Bou, but didn't weigh nearly enough to knock him over. She hugged him as far as her arms could go around his huge waist. Sen pulled away, and looked up at him. His bald head had started to grow hair, which was a dark, pure black. He had grown, but not too much.  
"I have to go, I have work to do, but I'll visit as much as possible!" Sen waved goodbye and ran back to Haku and Yubaba.  
"Haku, let's go. I need to see Lin and Kamajii." She said, almost pulling him. He walked after her; they decided to take the stairs instead of Haku flying them. Everyone stared as Sen descended the stairs.  
The foreman had his eyes squinted tight, trying to figure if something was strange about Sen. "Hey.it's Sen! Sen is back!" At his words, everyone started cheering. Sen couldn't help but blush. She stopped for a moment and waved, and then she heard a very familiar voice call her name.  
"Sen! Sen! Come here!" Lin was waving to her and motioning for her to come over. Sen ran to her and hugged her tight.  
"Lin! I've missed you so much!" Sen said, her voice slightly muffled by Lin's uniform. The older Luna hugged her back, just as tightly. Everyone watched this small reunion.  
"Hey Sen. I've missed you just as much! Let's go see Kamajii, he'll be just as happy to see you, I'm sure." Lin smiled and gestured Sen forth.  
"Haku, come on!" Sen said, laughing, then followed Lin. Haku came over and followed the girls. Wow, I forgot how young Chihiro still was.Haku thought. He stared at Sen, and didn't even realize that Lin stared back. They reached the boiler room.  
Sen froze. She didn't know if Kamajii would remember her. Would he?  
  
That's it for four, longest chapter yet! Hehe, still more to come, so there will probably be more long ones! Please leave reviews!! =^-^= 


	5. Remembering, Dreams, and Pretty Pink Ros...

They walked into the boiler room. A very odd image met their eyes; millions of little black soot balls roamed the floor, carrying pieces of coal to a burner. A man with six arms was sitting on a sort of work station, turning a wheel, grinding herbs, and sending little wooden chips with symbols on them back up a chute.  
Sen gasped. Kamajii looked at her.  
"You look familiar. I remember.Sen! You're Sen! Nice to see you again, lass!" Kamajii held his arms open and she ran to him and hugged him. Kamajii put his arms around her back and hugged her. The little soot balls started squeaking about seeing her again. They took a liking to her shoes last time, and now she had some more shoes that they were sure to like. Sen smiled and wandered over to them. She crouched down and took off her shoes and socks. She shoved her socks into her shoes, and set her shoes down in the middle of the soot balls. They squeaked excitedly and rushed to her shoes. She giggled a little and turned back to her friends.  
"I'm so happy being back here. Thank you, Haku, for keeping your promise!" Sen ran over to him and hugged him too. He hugged her back and smiled inwardly. Sen broke away.  
"Hey, can someone show me to the new Luna room? I need some work clothes." Sen said. "And thank you for those train tickets Kamajii!" Sen crouched down and crawled out of the little door.  
"I'll meet you in the main room, Sen." Lin said, and turned to Haku. "Is there a reason you were staring at Sen the whole way here?" She said, smirking to herself.  
Haku looked at her expressionlessly. "It is not really any of your business." He said dully. He felt confused about Sen. She had made it seem like they were just friends, but he wanted to know if she really liked him like he liked her. He sighed.  
"I see.well, I'll talk to Sen for you." She left out the small door, and minutes later joined Sen in the main room in front of the foreman's desk.  
"Ready to go?" Lin said, and Sen followed her to a room slightly bigger than the last Luna room.  
"It's not much different, really. The only thing that changed is the dust is lighter than the last room, and I think this lamp is about an inch closer to the cabinet." Lin said, trying to lift the confused and sad look on Sen's face. "What's wrong?" she asked gently.  
Sen sighed, and looked away. "It's.Haku. I like him a lot, and I don't know if he likes me the same way I like him. It's so confusing." She was on the verge of tears, but held them back.  
Lin's expression grew softer and more understanding. "Sen, you will have to talk to him about this. In fact, he wanted to know how you felt about him. So why don't you two set up and meet somewhere to talk?" Lin suggested, and Sen was struck with a pleasant wave of deja'vu. ~~~flashback~~~  
"Mom, Dad, I'll get you out of here just don't get any fatter or they'll eat you!" Sen shouted, and ran off to the garden. Haku followed her.  
"Here are your clothes." Haku reached into his haori and handed her her clothes. She took them and hugged them to her chest.  
"I thought they had been thrown away." She said.  
Haku smiled down at her, and crouched down next to her. "You'll need them to get home." She reached into one fold, and pulled out a small card, and read, "I'll miss you Chihiro, your friend, Rumi".  
"Chihiro.," Sen tried out the name slowly. "Chihiro, that's my name, isn't it." She said to Haku, and he nodded.  
"That's how Yubaba controls you, by stealing your name. I've tried everything to remember mine." He said sadly.  
"You can't remember your name?" Sen asked.  
"No.but for some reason, I can remember yours. Here, you're probably hungry." Haku said, smiling at her. He offered her an assortment of rice balls.  
"No.I'm not that hungry." She refused sadly.  
"I've put a spell on them, they'll give you your strength back. Eat."  
Sen took one, and took a bite. She began to cry, and Haku placed his arm gently around her shoulders. She cried more, and ate the rice balls.  
"Thanks, Haku. You're a good friend." Sen said, and waved as she ran across the bridge, back to the bathhouse. ~~~end of flashback~~~  
"Sure, I'll get dressed then go find Haku tomorrow morning." Sen smiled, and lay down in the palette that Lin had laid out for her. Sleep overcame her as soon as she laid her head down on the pillow.  
She dreamt that she was walking in a garden with Haku. The garden was beautiful, and the roses that formed it seemed to have light making the silky light pink petals shine. Haku stopped and picked a particularly glowing rose, and handed it to her with a smile.  
When Haku spoke, his voice seemed to echo. "A rose, for a girl as beautiful as one."  
She took the rose and smelled it, taking in it's unearthly scent. She looked up to smile at him, but he was gone. She frantically looked around, but only to see miles of roses in every direction. She began to run one way and kept running until she reached a familiar pen. It had an uncountable number of pigs in it. She looked around, and recognized two as her parents, as they stood brighter than the rest. She began to cry, and called for Haku.  
Sen woke up, panting with sweat running down her face. She reached up and gingerly put her hand on her cheek. There were tears there, mingled with the sweat. She looked around, and it was dark, but she could make out several shapes of the Luna sleeping. She heard the sliding wooden door open.  
"Haku?" She whispered.  
"Sen, get dressed, meet me at the bridge." Haku whispered back. He shut the door.  
I thought I was going to ask him.Oh well, at least someone did. Sen thought. She got up and weaved her way through the sleeping women. She got dressed against the wall of the room, carefully tucking her human clothes under her pillow before leaving. She went out into the hall and shut the door.  
She walked her old route to the bridge through Kamajii's room. She slipped on her shoes, and ran towards the door. She climbed the stairs, and when she reached the top, she was greeted by Haku. He nodded and led her through a tunnel of flowers and then to a garden wall. This is the place where Sen's flashback took place. She sat down and a look of remembrance on her face. Haku sat next to her, and handed her a rose. She took it, and realized that the rose looked as if it were glowing, and the light pink petals blended perfectly with the color of the uniform she was wearing.  
Haku spoke softly, and said, "A rose, for a girl as beautiful as one." And smiled.  
Sen just looked at him in shock and said, "Haku, how did you-" Haku silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. Her cheeks turned from light pink to dark maroon red.  
The look Haku had was as if he knew exactly what she was going to say about how he knew about her dream. Sen closed her eyes and turned her head. She was going to cry, but tried as hard as possible to conceal her tears.  
"Is anything wrong, Chihiro?" Haku asked gently. He heard her whimper, and hesitantly placed his arm around the young girl.  
"Oh, Haku!" She flung herself at him and hugged him. He placed his arms around her back and stroked her soft hair gently. He soothed her as she cried into his haori. Haku couldn't tell whether she was crying because she was happy or sad.  
"Haku, I'm just so confused!" She sobbed, and gripped his shirt tighter.  
He secured her on his lap and gently calmed her and continued to stroke her hair and back. She calmed down, and snuggled closer to him, as if trying to get warm.  
"Now what are you confused about?" Haku whispered.  
Sen looked up at him with her tearstained face. "Haku, I'm confused about.our feelings." She took a deep breath, then continued. "I don't know how you feel. How do you feel about me?" Her saddened eyes told him instantly as he looked into them how she felt. He could see it. The love in her eyes.  
"Sen, I love you. I've been wondering how you felt about me, and I can see it in your eyes. Do you love me?" Haku asked. Sen smiled slightly and nodded, and laid her head on his chest as he leaned back against the garden wall. Sen fell asleep, and Haku was calmed so much by her steady breathing that he fell asleep also, with his arms still wrapped around her. Together they sat there, until Lin had to come looking for them.  
"Awww.I knew they made a cute couple." Lin smiled as she looked at their sleeping forms. She gently shook them awake. "Guys, wake up, work starts soon." She left.  
"We fell asleep?" Sen asked to no one in particular while rubbing her eyes. Haku nodded.  
"I guess I was really tired." Haku stretched, stood up, and helped Sen up.  
They walked back to the bathhouse, hand in hand.  
"When work is done today, meet me again here." Haku said, and ushered Sen down the stairs. She nodded, and took off, eager to begin working.  
  
That's chapter 5 for all of you who have tolerated me enough to reach it! Hehe, more coming very shortly! =^-^= 


	6. Sen's first job back at the bathhouse

She ran down the stairs all the way to the boiler room.  
Sen took off her shoes, and ran to the Luna room. When she entered, Lin just looked at her and smiled. The other Luna just took a glance and continued their work.  
"Did you talk to Haku?" Lin asked as she put the pillows in a cupboard. Sen took her clothes out from under hers and handed Lin her pillow and blanket.  
"Yeah. I did. Hey, Lin, can you hide these for me?" Sen handed Lin her clothes. Lin nodded and stuffed them along with the pillows.  
"So, what did he say?" Lin asked eagerly. Sen blushed and turned to make sure Lin couldn't see. The other Luna talked among themselves as they brushed their hair and fastened their aprons around their waists.  
"Um, it's kind of personal." Sen said hesitantly. Still she blushed, and looked away from Lin. Unknowingly to her, Lin smiled and narrowed her eyes in understanding.  
"Okay then. Well, let's get to work." Lin waved her hand and Sen followed her out of the room. As soon as they reached the main room, the foreman called them over.  
"Yubaba wants to see you, Lin and Sen." He said, and continued to hand out bath tokens to passersby.  
They looked at each other, shrugged, and rode the elevators up to Yubaba's room. She was writing on a scroll and didn't look up when they walked in. Lin spoke first, and Sen was wondering what Yubaba would want to talk to her for, but figured that it was the work that they would be doing tonight.  
"Hello, again, Sen. Lin. I want you two working tonight, because a very special guest is coming. Sen, you get the big tub, Lin, you get the small tub next to the big tub. If I see either one of you not working, I'll turn you into coal! Got that? Now get to work."  
They walked out of the room.  
"I wonder who the guest is." Sen wondered aloud. Lin looked at her and shrugged.  
"I don't know, but it sounds like something is biting Yubaba in the butt. Ever since you came a year ago she hasn't acted so strict. But, unfortunately, she does keep her word, and hasn't failed yet to turn someone into coal, so let's get moving."  
  
The big tub was a mess. The sludge from the polluted River Spirit last year was still visible. Sen worked hard trying to scrub it off. She looked around as if she was looking for something, and spotted something she didn't thing would still be there. The basket with the bath tokens still stood in a corner. She walked over, and picked one up.  
"This tub really needs a soak, so Kamajii-san better be ready." Sen said to herself as she put the token on a hook and pulled. It zoomed straight up. Seconds later, a chute was lowering itself and landed in mid- air. A rope dangled from the edge.  
Sen walked over and tugged it, and herbal water poured and pounded into the giant tub. Sen sat on the edge, waiting for it to fill up. She looked over to the corner of the room, where No-Face had stood, offering her many bath tokens.  
Now No-Face is with Zeniba, he's safe and happy. Sen thought. Oh no! I have to visit Zeniba and No-Face! I can't leave here without visiting my friends!  
The water started to overflow, and Sen pulled the rope. The chute lifted itself back into the wall.  
"Hmmm, now all I have to do is wait." Sen whispered to herself.  
"Sen, go meet your guest at the front gate!" The foreman's brother advised her, and she sat up and walked to the front gate. She looked before her, and saw a white dragon with a blue-green mane. It was Haku.  
Sen smiled, and bowed. She motioned for him to follow her, and the dragon walked along behind her. When they reached the room, the dragon dived head-first into the water. After a few minutes of soaking, the dragon roared and flew up and out of the bathhouse.  
Sen waved goodbye and looked into the now empty tub. Surprisingly, there was no water left, only a few small items. Several pieces of gold and a small box with 'Sen' on it.  
She smiled and picked up the items. She tucked the box into her uniform, and handed the gold to the foreman. She walked out of the room towards the main room, and then walked out the front door.  
  
That's it for chapter 6! Please leave some reviews so I have a motivation to keep updating! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!! Actually, I only want reviews so that I know you like it =^-^= Otherwise, what's the point to keep updating with new chapters? Well, thanks to all of you who have enjoyed so far! 


	7. Midnight meeting and Haku's capture

Outside was dark, with small glowing dots littering the sky. The moon was full, and Sen admired it. With no one around, she walked onto the bridge, and crossed it. There, she met Haku, who was waiting for her.  
"Follow me, once again." He said, and gestured her forward, and she smiled and followed.  
They reached the garden, once again. Haku sat down, and patted the ground next to him, and Sen sat down next to him.  
"Sen, I know we're both a little young.But I want to make sure our love stays true. So I bought you something, and I hope you will never forget me.or Spirit World. Open that box that I left you." Haku said.  
Sen nodded slightly and pulled out the small box. She had a feeling that this was going to be a wedding ring or something.but it wasn't. It was a very fine-chained necklace. She picked it up carefully, careful of it's super thin chain. She observed it's pendant, and was surprised by what she saw. It was in the shape of a heart, and had tiny moving pictures of Lin, Haku, Yubaba, Kamajii, and herself in it.  
"Haku.I don't know what to say. Thank you." She said quietly, tears brimming in the edges of her eyes. Haku reached up and wiped her tears away with his finger.  
"You don't have to say anything." Haku whispered and leaned toward her.  
Oh, he's going to kiss me! I want him to kiss me.but I'm so nervous.Sen thought. She closed her eyes and felt his lips cover hers. She began to cry again, and returned the kiss. Haku had his eyes closed also, but brushed some hair behind her ears, and placed his arms around her waist to pull her closer. She put her arms around his shoulders, and they stayed like that for a few moments. Haku broke the kiss and laid his forehead on hers, his eyes still closed.  
"I'll help you put on the necklace." He whispered. Sen handed him the fine golden necklace, and pushed her ponytail out of the way. He fastened it, and she leaned against him.  
"Now, let's not fall asleep again." Sen whispered to him.  
Haku smiled. Sen leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, then closed her eyes and laid her head down on his chest. They now were in the same position they were in when they fell asleep. This time, though, the kiss had awoken their sleepy souls.  
I can't believe I got my first kiss.and I'm eleven! Sen thought.  
I can't believe she let me kiss her! Haku thought. He hugged her tighter. Sen gladly snuggled into him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Back in the Luna room, Sen snuggled into the covers of her palette and quickly fell asleep. By the time she had gotten back, everyone was asleep.  
Her dream was similar to her last dream, except some content had changed.  
Sen was standing in a garden full of light pink glowing roses. The sky was the same color, and she blended in with her light pink dress.  
It was knee length and had no straps or sleeves. Her hair was up in an elegant twist, with light pink rose petals littering her hair. She was absolutely beautiful, and seemed to glow with a light that seemed to shimmer.  
Suddenly, Sen gasped as Haku walked up, handsome as ever. He walked up close to Sen and put his arms around her waist.  
"I love you, Chihiro." He said quietly and kissed her, a kiss which she returned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he scooped her up in his arms. He walked over to a patch of roses and lay her down, and sat next to her. He brushed his hand over her forehead, and suddenly let out a slight gasp. Her forehead was burning, she was coming down with a fever.  
Sen fell asleep in that patch of roses. Actually, she had passed out from common waves of nausea.  
Haku gently pulled her up and sat her in his lap, listening to her ragged breath. He slowly and carefully picked her up, taking her into his arms. He looked down at her peaceful figure, and took caution and carried her into the bathhouse. He brought her to a room, and set her down.in a tub! In the big tub!  
Sen woke up. She sat up and looked around at the sleeping Luna, then got up and dressed. She went down into the main room then down to Kamajii's. Surprisingly, Kamajii wasn't sleeping, but looking as if he had been suffering some grief overnight. Sen walked over to his crouched-over form and asked,  
"Kamajii-san, what's wrong?" Sen comforted him gently by patting his back.  
Kamajii looked up at her with sadness in his eyes. "Sen, I am very glad to see that it is you, and not-not-" Kamajii stuttered and Sen was surprised that someone had done something to this old man.  
"Who? Who is the one that did-something?" Sen asked urgently.  
"Kamajii cannot tell, for he will surely die if he does. Right old man?" A voice suddenly spoke. Kamajii doubled over, clutching his heart. Whatever did something, or whoever, surely was planning something against someone.and Sen had a creepy feeling that it was against her. Sen ran over to Kamajii, and helped him lay down on his little chair type thing.  
"Who are you?" She said, a slight hint of fear in her voice. The voice chuckled, and said, "I will not tell, and neither will some of your friends. Get my hint?" The voice sounded sly, and was high pitched. It was definitely a male's voice, yet didn't fit any of the descriptions of the frogs in the bathhouse.  
Suddenly, Kamajii said, "Sen.he.took.Haku." And fainted. He was still breathing, so that was a good sign, but at his words, Sen felt like something stabbed her.  
Haku.was kidnapped? But how? I thought he had magic and stuff to defend himself! Sen thought sadly. There's only one way to get him back.I have to save him. Sen took a deep breath and looked around the room.  
"Whoever- Whatever you are, give Haku back to me!" Sen said angrily.  
"I will not. To get him, come here yourself. The way is so obvious. Zeniba should know the way." The voice started to fade and disappear, but Sen could make out his last sentence. "Haku is dying." Then it dissappeared.  
  
That's it for 7, more coming up! Thank you for all that reviewed! 


End file.
